


Pinched

by Veela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (A bit of) Dirty Talk, Blushing, Danny's ass, How were there not even tags for these?, M/M, Steve's Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela/pseuds/Veela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because really, Danny's ass. End of.</p>
<p>(By the way, can there ever truly be enough descriptions of the perfection that is Danny's ass?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinched

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted: Image of Danny's ass.  
> Reward: A fic with any pairing, rating, plot(?), description you want.
> 
> Somewhere, there is a picture of Steve (not so) subtly checking out Danny's ass at HQ. . .
> 
> If you can find it/ know what episode it is/ are the glorious person that posted said picture, please let me know :)

It had started with a pinch.

Not that the HPD rumour mill wasn’t engulfed in a metaphorical blaze of saucy gossip and speculation, but no one had actually said anything to the taskforce yet. You know, the typical, “Danny Williams likes to bend over for his boyfriend and get rammed up the ass by the Commander.”

I mean, that might have been because Danny Williams didn’t consider Steve McGarrett as his boyfriend. It was more of a Boss-With-Benefits kind of deal. But somehow, that little snippet probably didn’t factor very highly in said rumour mill.

As was wont to happen lately, Steve had become disastrously distracted by the juicy swell of his partner’s admirable buttocks. So distracted in fact, that the actuality of being in what Danny might term “a public environment” just happened to slip his mind.

Now, this didn’t “just happen”.

It was a gradual process, like these things tend to be.

At first, Steve tried diligently to tune into Chin’s determined reasoning of possible locations of their latest criminal sniper.

He shifted his weight once or twice so as to get into a comfortable position for listening. His arms folded defensively as he rebuffed an unrealistic suggestion and he took an automatic step back from the table in order to turn his attention to the map Chin whizzed up on the screen.

It was purely by coincidence, you understand, that this step back just managed to put Steve at a sidelong eye-line with the inviting curves of Danny’s well padded rear. And seriously, the man’s tailor must have had a field day during his wedding preparations. It wasn’t often that one was confronted so with such an exemplary specimen of fuckable bottom.

So, it’s totally understandable that those rounded cheeks tempted the nearest of Steve’s hands out of its conservative fold to rest a few inches closer to that magnetic behind. They were standing so close together that the soft cotton hugging Danny’s well built bicep brushed against the unexpectedly sensitive skin of Steve’s forearm as Danny leaned toward Chin’s centre of tech-gasm.

And really, the next obvious step for Steve after that fatal development was a self-destructive glance downwards at his partner. Or more accurately, an indulgent ogle of Danny’s behind.

It wasn’t as if it was deliberate.

Clearly it was only the movement that was eye-catching.

As a Seal, Steve was trained to pay attention to changes in surroundings. Of course, it was only his training kicking in automatically that resulted in Steve cataloguing the engaging stimuli.

See, by that time, Danny was in a state where boredom and confusion seemed to have merged seamlessly to the extent that he employed self calming mechanisms. You remember, like he so clearly wants to run his fingers through his carefully styled hair, but considers at the last second that the hedgehog look really was last year (unless it’s Steve rubbing his hair dry after a shower – one that had lasted longer than three minutes if you get my drift).

So instead, what Danny thought he’d do was opt for a tantalising graze of his clipped nails through the soft hair just above his ears. The backtracking scratch had just a little more pressure, accidentally getting to that stage where an uncontrollable shiver went down his spine, resulting in Danny shifting to try and dissipate some of the warming melt.

Really, all this actually did was bring his delectable posterior into danger range of becoming a victim of Steve’s distraction. Zeroing in on Danny’s gluteus maximus, Steve (objectively) inspected his non-boyfriend’s commendable assets.

Oh come off it, who was he kidding? The explicit fantasies (of reaching round to shuck Danny’s stretched dress pants to the floor and drilling him right there where he would be shakily clutching the table) were as sub-fucking-jective and personal as could be. But that would leave cum-prints all over Chin’s table. . .

As much as Steve relished the idea of shoving his partner face-first over the tech table while he himself shoved cock-first into Danny’s hole, Steve respected his team’s treasured possessions. Besides, Danny really would balk at justifying the expense form to the governor, or explaining to the IT support why suspicious substances had incapacitated the machine.

As such, Steve considered his next action to be exceptionally self-restrained as he curled his hand around Danny’s backside, affectionately cupping the shapely globes in appreciation.

The way his thumb naturally fell into the defined centre crease was to be expected, though Danny subdued any immediate reaction when Steve pressed gently over the twitching opening.

Steve’s mind blanked when he felt the muscle flex underneath the heat of his large palm. Before his dick had even allowed his brain to consider the ramifications of his next action, his index and thumb had gravitated to the fleshy underside of Danny’s ass, giving it a cheeky pinch.

The whole glorious catastrophe only lasted a few seconds, but the scandal of the decidedly dick-tingling squeak Danny let out would last a lifetime.

Chin’s head instantly snapped up from the map as he stared wide-eyed at Danny.

Danny flushed an edible shade was he became the object of Chin’s incredulous stare, and really, who needs phrases like “Commander McGarrett enjoys stuffing his mouth full of cock and cum on weekend drives in his partner’s Camaro” when you could see the once in a blue moon event of the usually-zen Chin’s eyebrows flying up into his hairline as he realised that yes, yes Steve had just pinched Danny’s ass.

In front of him.

Furthermore, Steve didn’t even had the good grace to look remotely abashed, meeting Chin’s gaze squarely as Danny suddenly found the roads and dots on the screen to be the most interesting things in the world.

At the interruption of silence, Kono’s voice crackled through the line, “Boss?”

Chin was instantly business again, wrapping up his arguments for extended groundwork.

Steve nodded sagely, “We need to narrow the options. Kono – some terrain recon is necessary.” Steve smirked like the cat that got the cream as Danny’s colour descended further down his shirt.

It’s a shame Steve didn’t unzip Danny’s fitted pants to glimpse his ass in its bare perfection – he would have seen a small red mark on a pale cheek that matched Danny’s blush spectacularly.


End file.
